Health professionals have for many years examined body fluids to assess a person's physical health and fitness. Urine is one body fluid that has been routinely collected for analysis by health professionals. Today, employers are also beginning to collect urine specimens from present and prospective employees to detect potential substance abuse and other health related problems that can affect job performance.
In collecting urine and other body fluids, it is important to obtain uncontaminated samples. Aseptic collection techniques are therefore required. It is also important that the collection devices are easy to use by men, women, and children. Balanced against these largely medical and physiological requirements is the importance of providing collection devices at a reasonable, low cost.
There are many devices and system specially designed for the collection of urine and other body fluids. The following patents represent prior attempts in these and related areas:
Fazakerly U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,054 PA1 Giesy U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,714 PA1 Friedman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,172 PA1 Munheim U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,225 PA1 Duyne U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,654 PA1 Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,244 PA1 Geddes U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,426 PA1 Peterson Des. 258,311
Our invention aims to provide an improved system for collecting a body fluid like urine that meets the demands of aseptic collection techniques, ease of use regardless of sex or age, and low cost.